The Cancer Genetics and Genomics Program (CGG) consists of 44 independent but interactive members belonging to 14 departments with common interests in the cancer genome and its genes. Under the leadership of Drs. Lajos Pusztai and Frank Slack, the CGG promotes: (1) research into the role of specific normal and mutant genes and biochemical pathways involving products of those genes in human cancer, including identifying and characterizing novel somatic and hereditary cancer genes using whole genome approaches such as resequencing and mouse knock out technologies; (2) research into mechanisms of gene regulation, including epigenetic processes that control gene expression, particularly as it pertains to human cancer, including incorporating the global, genome-wide study of genome structure, gene transcription, and protein synthesis; (3) research into the development of techniques and approaches that further the first 2 goals and, in particular, applying novel research findings to cancer risk assessment, diagnosis, therapy and rational drug development. CGG collaborates extensively with the Cancer Prevention & Control Program (CPC) and the Developmental Therapeutics Program (DT). The goals of CGG are accomplished through a monthly group meeting, administration of a Pilot Grant program to stimulate programmatically-oriented research in cancer, and by facilitating collaboration between members within the program and other Cancer Center programs. The CGG is derived from the former Cancer Genetics Program (CG) and the Gene Regulation and Functional Genomics (GRFG) Program and was renamed to reflect the overlap and strength in the two former programs. In aggregate, the program membership was altered to increase cancer focus as well as to add several outstanding new members. The reorganization reflects the profound developments that have occurred in the molecular genetics of cancer, as well as in the broader field of genomics. An increased emphasis on translational research is evident from the co-leadership of a basic and a clinical researcher, as well as a number of important collaborative grants such as the Skin Cancer SPORE, a lung cancer SPORE submission and the Yale-Gile'ad Collaboration. Total peer-reviewed funding is $5.6M direct costs annually (S8.9M total costs), of which $1.9M direct costs ($3.2M total costs) come from NCI. Total direct funding is $8.2M ($12.3M total costs). During the previous grant period, CGG members published 475 cancer-related papers, of which 17% were intra-programmatic and 35% inter-programmatic, and members have received $1,075,000 in YCC pilot funds and leveraged that into >$5.8M in extramural funding.